Slytherins and redheaded Gryffindor Girls
by Calex
Summary: Fic that used to be 'Stuck'. Now it is a series. Ginny and Draco used to date. Draco breaks it off and Blaise Zabini makes his presence known to her. Things happen, the three are thinking angsty thoughts. Read and review
1. Stuck

I'm attempting to write my second fic, this time around it's a Ginny/Draco (well, duh. Who else could it possibly be?) Feedback is duly welcome.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. He is the sole property of Ms. Rowling. I am merely borrowing the characters and.others for the purpose of this fic. However, I do own whatever that is not recognizable.  
  
RATING: PG-13, kiddos.  
  
AUTHOR: l88er-az a.k.a. Aida or 'The Master'.  
  
SUMMARY: this is a song fic based on Stacie Orrico's 'Stuck'.  
  
can't get out of bed today  
  
Or get you off my mind  
  
I just can't seem to find a way  
  
To leave this love behind  
  
Ginny felt like shit. That was the only way to describe it. She hadn't slept well for the past 2 weeks. And she knew the source of that. She knew what was causing her to feel like this. She knew who the cause of her misery was. She looked across the hall to see him smirking at a gorgeous brunette and she felt her mouth tighten. Bastard. That no good, ass hole. He'd been flirting with a different girl ever since they broke up. But he seemed to favor that one. She scowled as she looked down at her plate of marmite on toast. With a snarl of disgust, she pushed the plate away and stood up, abruptly. Ignoring the eyes she felt on her, she turned on her heel and strode away.  
  
"Gin!"  
  
She didn't break her stride. She just walked a little bit quicker at that. No way was she going to stop. She'd had enough of it. She'd leave. By god, she was going to leave before she did something drastic. Like charm that perfect, glossy dark hair of his newest conquest into snakes.  
  
I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missing  
  
You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I need  
  
But she shook her head from the depressing thoughts. The thoughts of revenge. Damn him for making her feel like this. She had never wanted to cause bodily harm to anyone before. Now he was making her wish she could break every bone in anyone's body who was foolish enough to look at him with more than friendly interest or contempt.  
  
You can't be hanging on a string  
  
While you make me cry  
  
I try to give you everything  
  
But you just gave me lies  
  
Bloody ponce. Rat bastard. Who the hell did he think he was? Oh yes, her lip curled. Draco sodding Malfoy. That's who he was. She scowled, how dare he! He had charmed her with his words, used his powers of persuasion. Never hurt her, her ass, she snorted. She had given all she had to him. And what was her reward? He broke her heart. Bastard.  
  
Every now and then  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
  
Say you want me back  
  
But you never do  
  
I feel like such a fool  
  
There's nothing I can do..  
  
I'm such a fool  
  
For you  
  
And what made matters worse, she admitted grudgingly to herself, was that when she was alone, lying in her bed at night, she would dream of him. Think of him and want him. Wishing for things that would never be. God, didn't he make her feel stupid? She shook her head disgustedly. Way to go, Gins, she thought sarcastically. Way to bloody go. It was only him. Only him that made her feel like this. Only Draco bloody Malfoy.  
  
I can't take it  
  
What am I waiting for?  
  
I'm still breaking  
  
I miss you even more  
  
And I can't fake it  
  
The way I could be for  
  
I hate you but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you [last time x2]  
  
It's true  
  
I'm stuck on you  
  
She stopped outside of the broom closet and she felt her face falling. It was their broom closet. The one he would pull her into for a quick snog before going into their respective classes. There was no denying it. No matter how hard she tried, she still loved the git. No matter how much she hated him at times. He had spoiled her for anyone else. No one was going to do. He'd bloody well gone and made her stuck on him, the ferrety git.  
  
Now love's a broken record that's  
  
Been skipping in my head  
  
I keep singing yesterday  
  
Why we've got to play these games we play?  
  
She put on her mask again when she heard people coming. She turned and froze, but managed to keep up appearance. He was walking towards her. His arm was casually slung around the waist of the glamorous brunette. She felt like snarling, but kept her face impassive, even managing a cool nod to him, which he duly returned. Then they were gone from sight and her face fell again.  
  
Every now and then  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
  
Say you want me back  
  
But you never do  
  
I feel like such a fool  
  
She just had to face facts, didn't she? The Prince of Slytherin no longer wanted his pauper Gryff. He wanted himself a Princess that could rule with him. Well, then. Parkinson was perfect for it, wasn't she, she thought with a sneer. No more moping, Weasley. Get your arse in gear and forget the git. He was stupid. He'd let her go. That was his problem. She would live. She would get on with her life. She stiffened when she felt someone step beside her. She turned and saw the 2nd Prince of Slytherin watching her with a raised eyebrow. She raised her eyebrow right back at him. He cracked a smile.  
  
"Well, Weasley. Have you thought about what I'd talked to you about?" Blaise Zabini drawled in his cool, husky voice. Ginny repressed the shiver that threatened to make itself known, but she appeared calm and composed outwardly. No more soppy Gryffindor lapdog. She was the ex of Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter and half the males of Hogwarts wanted her. She didn't have to compete with the Parkinson slut. She had her own entourage just begging for her attention.  
  
I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missing  
  
You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I need  
  
She smirked up at the darkly handsome Slytherin prefect. She took one last look at the figure of Draco pulling Parkinson into a closet. She couldn't suppress the twinge she still felt, though. And Blaise noticed.  
  
"Are you accepting, Weasley, or are you still hung up on Lord Malfoy?" he asked, his tone devoid of emotion as usual. She glanced up. Good, she needed that. She looked towards the door of the closet again. Did she really want this? Did she?  
  
Every now and then  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
  
Say you want me back  
  
But you never do  
  
I feel like such a fool  
  
There's nothing I can do..  
  
I'm such a fool  
  
For you  
  
Blaise took her arm. Bent low, murmuring close to her ear, his breath warm against her neck. He slipped his arms around her waist and ran his tongue on the shell of her ear. She shuddered, threw back her head and moaned in pleasure. His clever mouth trailed its way across to her jaw, her cheek, stopped a hairsbreadth away from her mouth. She groaned, wanting, needing the contact. The dark Slytherin smirked.  
  
"Will you accept, or would you need an incentive?" he murmured hotly into her ear. She shivered, took one last look at the closet, and then turned into his body. She bit back a groan as she felt the friction their bodies caused.  
  
"No, but an incentive wouldn't hurt," she replied teasingly as she pulled his head down to hers. She felt his lips curve as Blaise's mouth captured hers.  
  
I can't take it  
  
What am I waiting for?  
  
I'm still breaking  
  
I miss you even more  
  
And I can't fake it  
  
The way I could be for  
  
I hate you but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you [last time x2]  
  
It's true  
  
I'm stuck on you 


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Right, the original plan was that 'Stuck' was a one shot fic. But I suddenly have this little nagging feeling of doing something that will continue on with the story, thanks to the reviewers and also to my innate boredom at this stage. So, just drop me a line or something, give me some advice on what song to do it, this time (did that actually make any sense at all?). So.yeah. Some thoughts on this little dilemma of mine? I thought maybe 'Purest of Pain' by Son by Four. It is such a sweet song, really. 


	3. Regrets

NOTE: To all you Stuck readers out there, this is the sequel. Er.second chapter. I hadn't planned on writing it, but there you go. Read and please do review. Constructive criticism is welcome, so go ahead.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own them. They are not mine. Characters and everything else belongs to the one, the only, Miss Jaaaaay Kaaaaay Rowling! (If you've seen 'A Knight's Tale', you'll semi-understand. That's me trying to be Chaucer. You know, "The one, the only, Sir Ulllllllrich von Lichtenstein!" Of course, he sounded much more impressive. Mine, that was pathetic.)  
  
RATING: PG-13, Ladies and Gents!  
  
AUTHOR: L88er-az a.k.a. Master Aida (as thought of by my friend the eunuch, Silveretta (She isn't, really. Just an inside joke. Mind, I wouldn't be surprised, what with the green tights and churning out of prose in dusty old attics.Kidding Caz).  
  
IN 'STUCK'...  
  
Ginny's feeling a little down in the dumps from seeing ex-boyfriend Draco Malfoy chat up to anything in a skirt after their break-up (song fic from 'Stuck' by Stacie Orrico. See the vid, kinda similar, I admit, but Gins is slightly more depressed and angry than Ms. Orrico). Anyway, when she's thinking, a certain dark haired Slyth appears to give her some comfort..  
  
To my lovely reviewers, I am awed. I might not have had as many reviews as some, but you guys are great!!!!!!  
  
A brief shout out and some messages. Thanks to:  
  
Impetuous, Emerald Storm1, awe_stuck_reader, Silveretta, KitKat, super me2, b. maude, eve granger and my nameless reviewer. Thanks guys!!!! You are the best. I am humbled.  
  
Emerald Sorm1: There really isn't a real reason for me to have to use a song. It just.there's more to relate to it. The lyrics help you tell the story, a little. So songs are good. Besides, if an author feels a bit "Stuck", the lyrics might just save the day.  
  
A_s_r: sorry. Abbreviations are needed at this point. I am so sorry that I didn't use your songs, but thanks so much for the suggestions! I'll look them up and actually, your ideas about what was going to happen wasn't so far off the mark. But I've only outlined things roughly in my head, so no worries!  
  
Super me2: Thank you. Glad I am not of the norm. And excellent? *turns away, blushing. Scuffs toe of boot in dirt* aww, shucks.  
  
Song fic from '(there's gotta be) More To Life)' by Stacie Orrico  
  
Anyway, here goes: -------------------------------------------fic here------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
  
And why can't I let go  
  
He watched her. He knew that she didn't realize it. At one time, she would have been aware of every single thing that he did. But there you go; life was a bitch, wasn't she? And why the hell was he watching her, anyway? Why the hell should he care that she was hanging out with Zabini? He had ended things between them, he! Not her. so why was he obsessing about it? He was Draco fucking Malfoy. The scion of the Malfoys, the heir of an unmatched fortune. Richer than most of the insufferable prats in his house and Gryffindor put together. He was the muggle equivalent of a billionaire. Then why the hell didn't he care, a voice whispered in his head. He scowled. Why indeed.  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
  
Than wanting more  
  
His very aim in life was to have fun, and to hell with everybody. He could have anything, everything, so he wanted everything. He'd been pretty damn successful with it, too. It was like.what muggles called a 'high'. Adrenaline pumping, heart racing and just letting himself go and forget. He'd tried drugs (muggle and wizard), booze (again, muggle and wizard). He'd tried smoking, clubbing. Sex. Lost himself in each and every one. But it hadn't been enough. He always searched for bigger, better. The Ultimate High. Then Virginia Weasley got into his life and she'd been his next goal. And when he'd got her..he'd never wanted to let her go. Although he would never admit it, that scared him to death. The fact that he'd felt that strongly for her. He was only 17, yet he felt like she was already becoming his world. And he got thinking. Maybe it was enough. Maybe more wasn't an option. The Ultimate, Temporary High could be soothed by her. Ginny. Red. His own Sin.  
  
I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
  
Here in this moment I'm half way out the door  
  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing  
  
Ginny had made him realize that a part of him had been empty. A part of him that she filled up. But Merlin, he had been so scared. Suddenly, it wasn't just fun and sex. Suddenly, I had nothing to do with kisses and touches. It had no tie whatsoever with how he made her sigh, made her melt. How he could make her scream his name with his mouth alone. It had everything to do with HER. Ginny Weasley. Virginia. She made him laugh, smile, grin. She brought out the best in him. In turn, he made worshipped her body, made her moan and glow. Made her his. It had mattered, when so many before hadn't before her. It came to a point when times spent without her would ache like a physical pain. That made his blood run cold, made him review just how bloody important Miss Virginia Louise Weasley was to him. The answer had been shocking. SHE WAS EVERYTHING. He'd nearly passed out at the realization. How? How had it gotten like this? How had this beautiful, slip of a girl break down his defences and make him care for her? He didn't know, but he didn't stay to find out. So he did the only decent thing he could think of doing. He let her go.  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
  
Than wanting more  
  
He'd went back to the only things he thought mattered. Drugs, booze, sex. Girl after girl, after girl came and went. None stayed, no one. In the end, even Parkinson had gone. He hadn't really like her, he'd admit. He just went with her because:  
  
she was a good lay Ginny hated her with a passion  
  
He'd gone through females like.like an animal. One after the other in a  
quest to forget, to feel. But forgetting was so much harder now. The  
emptiness had returned tenfold. He was once again searching for that  
Ultimate High. Once again, it stayed just out of his reach. Daddy's money  
was no use. It was his damn battle, he'd fight it! He didn't need any  
sodding help. Then, seeing her with Zabini, those thoughts he'd  
entertained before, with her, came back. He smiled, humourlessly and  
quoted a muggle song Gin had liked under his breath: "Cause there more  
that I'm tripping out thinking there must be more to life, well it's  
life, but I'm sure, there's gotta be more than wanting more."  
  
Merlin, how bloody true. There just had to be more, it just had to or  
he'd go insane! He needed to believe that it was not all, had to believe  
that his endless pursuit of pleasure wasn't it. He refused to believe  
otherwise! She had seen the better part of him even he had not known  
existed. And he quite liked the bugger. He wasn't about to let him go.  
  
Than waiting on something other than this  
  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed.....  
  
Forever just out of his reach, damn him. Damn her! Because everyday he woke up feeling like he wasn't fully a man, wasn't fully himself. He felt like there was a part of him missing. And he wondered, what the hell it was. It was a dull throbbing ache that might not ache, but was a constant reminder. She'd always known what to do, she'd always been there for him. Draco scowled, he was still thinking about her, no matter how many times he told himself to stop. He had to tell himself to stop staring at the corner of the library where Zabini and Ginny were studying. Well, maybe not studying. They were grinning, laughing. He smiled at the pretty red head and he, Draco, knew that Zabini had fallen. He didn't blame the poor guy, not really. Not when he'd fallen under the littlest Weasley's charms himself.  
  
The familiar way she touched him made him wonder if they were...Draco's mouth turned grim. Of course they would be lovers. He and Gin had been, that far into their relationship. Hell, their relationship was based on sex. What made him that her hers and Zabini's were any different? He had to suppress a wave of such intense jealousy as Zabini kissed HIS GIRL that it made him almost dizzy. He dug his nails into his palms in order to keep some of his wits about him. A second, stronger bout of jealousy filled when Ginny shot Zabini a naughty, seductive look and dragged him by the hand to a private study room. He had to use all of us willpower not to jump up and kick down the door, because he KNEW what they were doing. And it wasn't studying, unless it was anatomy. Hell, he'd fucked her brainless in that very room himself. He should know. He'd let her go. HE'D let her go. HE'D let HER go. It really was quite twisted.  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
  
Than wanting more  
  
He'd lived in an eternal quest for pleasure, always wanting more. Ironic, really; he thought, clearing out his things and stalking out before the two sexbirds came out; that he'd had the Ultimate High, his greatest pleasure, that he'd gotten his more.. and he pushed it away. Because he'd really had it. He'd had her, Ginny. And he'd done the Malfoy thing and let her go. Stupid blind git. He bumped into someone a in his hurry to get out. He muttered an apology, looked into the exotically pretty face of Cho Chang and smiled humourlessly as the pretty Chinese girl shot him this sexy, come hither look. Ah. He'd found his cold comfort of the night. Ginny would be pissed at his choice, he thought as he smiled at Cho and began to effortlessly charm his way into his activity of the night. In her bed. Not really into it because she wasn't Ginny.  
  
Fic ended. Feedback is so welcome. I know this is a little short, but it tells all. Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.  
  
3rd part of this little "series" of mine has been written down. All I have to do is somehow wrangle a few hours on my dad's computer to type it all up. Thinking of making it R, though. Some medium sexual scenes. Felt compelled to write it at the way this was going.  
  
Oh, shippers of HP, I just started out a HP posting fic group. Join in if you guys love the books. Site is:  
  
N.B. I know Cho is supposed to be gone if Draco and Blaise are in 7th year. Imagine she had to stay back a year cause she failed her exams due to a disastrous love life, eh? =) 


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am soooooo sorry. There were so many typos in that last chapter. Email me if you didn't get the gist of that. Don't sue me! I was writing that at 4 o'clock in the morning. In my dad's room. Because he has the computer. And he wanted to get to sleep, so I had to finish up as quickly as I could. And majorly sorry that part of the story was a bit screwed up (by way of the paragraphs going.......wrong). Differentiating it to the song......it just happens to be longer, =)  
  
Anyway, posting to my other story has gone haywire, I am so sorry. The brain is dry and I have nada for the whole mystery, Nova/Bill/ Draco thing and the whole Indefinables plot. My murder mystery muse has flitted off to the Bahamas with his girlfriend, the muse of romance. Angst muse is still working overtime to make up for it, though, so you people reading Slytherins and Redheaded Gryffindor Girls (formerly one shot songfic "Stuck") should be happy about that one.  
  
Why is it that fanfiction is seriously screwed up? I mean, italic doesn't work, if you put the whole "......" concept it turns to a single dot unless you do more than 3, the paragraph thing is weird and reading other people stuff who could manipulate the Uploading process of fanfiction, HELP! What do you do? I need help to make my stories easier and better to read for you guys out there!!!!  
  
P.S. the group site thing is........ (Note: for some really bizarro reason, I can't write it down. It won't show. So it shall be posted as my webpage, basically. Or in my bio. Check it out) For those of you that have no idea what I'm talking about, it's the HP fic posting group I started. Note of warning, though, it's meant to be for 17 + so it might be a little difficult for some of you to join in. it has nothing to do with adult themes, yet, but it's for the future. You never know, right? It's basically a group where you just write fics about your favourite book and its characters. Any pairings are welcomed though I ship Draco/Ginny. Crossover fics are welcome, but be warned it must be kept with the witchiness. I have it all down of the page, so read up.  
  
Cheers.  
  
L88er-az a.k.a. Master Aida 


	5. Love's Fool

Title: Love's Fool

Author: Calex

Spoilers: None. I have not included the events of OotP since I'm going neutral way, here. Harry doesn't play a big part in this series. Some other characters might pop up, but not in this chapter.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own no one in my little series. All goes to Ms. J.K. Rowling, hail and worship unto her. I own nada, zip, non. Which is a damn shame. I'm just scrounging off her brilliance. The story and whatever plot there is is mine, though. All of it, mine.

Note: third edition in my little series. Shouldn't go on for more that four or five. Possibly six. But only at the most. No, there will not be more because I am completely dry with the ideas. Gone. Caput. I've briefly outlined the story in my head and it is complete. Any questions, come to me. I will _not_ write another chapter just to explain some factoids. Otherwise, use your imaginations. That's the fun of it, isn't it?

In Regrets: Draco's being visited by little green monster called jealousy whenever he sees Zabini with his girl, Gin. He thinks he's depressed, seeks cold comfort and realises that he's lost his Ultimate High.

The song used is What You Are by Audioslave. Breaking from the Stacie Orrico train, here.

Love's Fool

_And when you wanted me_

_I came to you_

_And when you wanted someone else_

_I withdrew_

_And when you asked for light_

_I set myself on fire_

_And if I go far away I know_

_You'll find another slave_

            He watched her watching him. Or pretending not to. He watched him watching her with him. Merlin's beard, it was difficult. He'd gotten Ginny. After Draco, the bloody idiot, had ended thing with her, he had swept up the pieces, made her feel wanted. Irresistible. How could she not know that? To hell with the fact that she was a Weasley! To hell with the fact that she was dirt poor! Virginia Weasley was the most exquisite thing he had ever seen. Ever touched. Ever tasted. Ever had. She drove him insane, she drove him to the brink without trying. She infiltrated his thoughts every waking minute, every waking hour. 

            She was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, the most passionate, the most responsive. She with her hair of fire, skin of rose tinted ivory. She with her big blue eyes and generously full mouth. She with her lush curves and silk skin. She. Was it any wonder why Draco wanted her, why _he_ wanted her? He would do anything for her. She intoxicated him, her pureness made him crave her, as if she could soothe the darkness in him. He loved her.

            Blaise laughed suddenly, bleakly as the realisation hit him. Oh bloody hell, he loved her.

_Cause now I'm free from what you want_

_Now I'm free from what you need_

_Now I'm free from what you are_

            She was a sire. She had made him love her, he who never loved. She had done that and that made him afraid, oh so afraid. What was he going t do with love? Lust he expected and craved, caring he could handle, but love? Why? But he had no fear of that. Whatever se might say, she was still hung up on that git. However many times they were together, no matter how great the sex, it was never him. Never Blaise Zabini, Slytherin prefect and Ginny Weasley's saviour. Always Draco Malfoy, 7th year Slytherin and profligate rake. The 'good time boy' with his drinking, drugging and sexing. He had her love and he threw it away. Still had it and was blind, going around with everything in a skirt. Everything, of course, except Ginny. 

He was free, he didn't have to love her, she didn't need for him to. To hell with what he felt, right? He felt the insane urge to laugh. Laugh uncontrollably. His eyes were wile. Ginny saw the look and placed a hand lightly on his own on the table. One of their nightly forays into the library to pretend to study and neck and have sex one of the private study rooms. The very room she and Draco used to have sex in. Oh, he knew about it, wasn't blind. Wasn't in Slytherin for nothing. He wondered if she thought about Draco while they were having sex. Couldn't think about that, don't think about that.

"Are you okay?"

Spoken with such concern. Such concern for a man she didn't even love. He had the urge to laugh again, so he clamped down on it. Smiled at her.

"I'm fine."

_And when you wanted blood_

_I cut my veins_

_And when you wanted love_

_I bled myself again_

_Now that I've had my fill of you_

_I'll give you forever_

_And here I go far away_

_I know you'll find another slave_

            "Are you sure?"

            Concern, such beautiful concern. Everything about her was beautiful. Beautiful colours, all her emotions, were. She was pastels, he was dark and sombre. But some of her pastel shades had darkened. His job. And Draco's. What colour was concern? Was it yellow or blue? Blue like her eyes? They were dark. He smiled faintly.

"Sure, I'm sure."

She smiled, then. God, her smile was beautiful. Red and gold. Her smile was red and gold. Gryffindor colours, bright like the sun. Like a sunrise, the sudden beauty in an otherwise bleak sky. She leaned forward, kissed him softly on the lips. Gently, so very gently her lips brushed against his. Bolder, she was so much bolder now. She uses to be so shy, but she was over that little thing, now. She initiated touch instead of waiting for it. He cupped the back of her head, slowly deepening the kiss by degrees. When his tongue probed gently at her mouth, she opened it without complain, without further encouragement. He tasted her, tasted the ambrosia that was her mouth and her tongue went to play with his.

They sat like that for the longest of time, leaned into each other, her hands on his shoulders, one of his around her waist, the other cupping her head. Their tongues duelled lazily, each tasting, savouring. Senses dulled and all that mattered was touch, the thundering of their hearts, the gradual arousal.

She broke the kiss, first. Stood up, held out her hand to his. While he looked up to her, he couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked. His goddess with tumble of red-gold hair, flushed cheeks, eyes darkened with passion and mouth swollen with drugging kisses.

"Come."

He took the proffered hand without a word, eyes locked with hers. They made their way to a study room, eyes never off of each other. The air crackling with electricity. Eyes were drawn to the two, but both were oblivious. Even so, the eyes gradually turned back to what they were doing, after sighs from the girls and shakes of the head from the guys. 

_Cause now I'm free from_

_What you want_

_Now I'm free from what you need _

_Now I'm free from what you are._

            They entered the room and he placed a locking and silencing charm before he joined her in the middle. She went to him, slid her hands up his arms, twining her fingers at the nape of his neck, eyes never breaking from his. His hands went slowly to her hips. They stood like hat, staring, then she tilted her head and he lowered his mouth to hers in a kiss that quickly became wilder than the first. Needs rose, no quiet seduction this time. It had to be _now_.

            He needed to feel her skin on his, needed to see her. He unfastened her robe and her shirt with an urgency that he'd never felt before. She did the same with his until they were both shirtless. He crushed her body to his, groaning at the feel of her, silky and smooth, against him. Fusing his mouth to hers, he lifted her and dropped her on a table. He stepped between her legs and spread her legs apart. 

            While his mouth ravaged hers, his hands roved over her body, her breasts, stomach, knees. She was moaning into his mouth, arching into his touch. So fast, so out of control. It was like a flame that had blown into a full fledged blazing inferno. Who was she thinking about?

            Stop it! He ordered himself. No more of that. No more of anything but them, but now. No more. Just them, it was just the two of them. Only this, only lust, only now and only them.

_Then a vision came to me_

_When you came along_

_I gave you everything_

_But you always wanted more_

            Hands on her knees, slowly inching up. So slowly, ever so slowly going up and up her skirt. Her hands were roaming over his body, now. More, she always wanted more. Hadn't he given her enough? A voice drifting over his subconscious. Stop it! Stop. Only her. 

            When his fingers reached their destination, he thanked whatever God there was out there. She was going commando and that thought nearly brought him over the edge. 

            He forced himself calm as he leaned down, pushing her skirts up to her waist. Placed a kiss on a smooth, pale thigh and she arched her body. 

            "Say my name."

            Her eyes opened, cloudy and unseeing. She blinked.

            "Wha… what?"

            "I want you to scream my name when I'm inside you."

            He gave no warning, thrusting into her deeply. And when he did, she screamed. And he wished she hadn't. Because it wasn't his name that she was screaming. It was Draco's. 

 There you go. The end of chapter 3. Definitely the hottest of my fics, definitely hotter and more graphical than first planned. But hey. *Wipes brow*. Whoa. Didn't know I had it in me. 

Thanks to all who reviewed me. I won't be able to face two of you ever again, but I hope Nicki approves. Read her stuff. She goes by Lunatic Ladybug. 


	6. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

What can I say? Gotta keep with the program. I realised that whenever I post a chapter, I follow through with an Author's Note. So here it is, to round it up to six chapters, although only 3 of that  is actually the story. Hope the new one is well liked and that there are no complaints. I wrote a more graphical version that I believe would shoot the rating up to NC-17, so decided, nah. I wouldn't be able to face some of my friends. So if you want the other version, review and tell me and I'll email you with the other version. Note: do leave me your email addresses. I don't read minds, let alone text.

~Calex~

Owner of Wicked_dark_Magick

Moderator of Underbelly-and-the-beast


End file.
